Hawke's Lyrium Ghost
by AshihraHawke
Summary: A tired Hawke goes to the viscount for her mansion only to find someone else occupying it, and not the normal smugglers or bandits. (Title changed due to me noticing it already in use by someone else. Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

FenrisxFemHawke Romance  
Name: Kyra Hawke  
Appearance: Black hair, green eyes, pale  
Class: Mage with a bit of rogue training(from Isabella)

So this is not the normal game story line. We're still in Kirkwall, but Fenris never escaped Danarius. Instead, Danarius took Fenris to Kirkwall on a business trip and invested in some real estate, which Hawke finds to be displeasing. This takes place after the expedition, both siblings passed away only mother remains. I know, this has more dialogue than there should be, but the next part will be better I promise. So, please, enjoy!

~~~~~~~

"What?!" Yelled Hawke, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her. She stood in the Viscount's office, papers and bags of coin ready to get her family's mansion back after the black hair covered half her face as she stared down the Viscount, her green eyes narrowing. "What do you mean there's a Tevinter Magister living in the estate?"

"He came into Kirkwall while you were on your trip, cleared the place of bandits." The Viscount sighed. "He claimed it as his own, saying he has business here. At the time I was more worried about the Qunari."

"Then kick him out! He has no right to that property!" Hawke insisted. "As far as these papers are concerned, I own that estate."

"I can't just kick him out. He holds too much influence in Tevinter. It could start a war I don't need." The Viscount told her. "I'm in a rather difficult position."

"If you won't do anything,then I will." She declared. "I will not have slaver scum in my family home. Once he is dead, I expect there will be no more complications?" Hawke looked at the Viscount sternly.

"This will still cause some problems politically…" He said, "But it will be easier to deal with. I will not stop you." The Viscount's attendant gave him a shocked look that he simply dismissed with a wave of his hand. "I do not agree with the slavery of Tevinter, and do not want it in my city. Do what you must." Hake gave a quick bow before silently storming out of his office. If she was going to take on a Magister then she'd need her companions, so she headed for the Hanged Man.

Hawke now stood outside of her estate in Hightown, breathing in the evening air to calm her nerves. She had Varric, Aveline and Anders at her side. Once she had explained the situations they had been quick to follow her. She had her armor on, though instead of the usual mage robe she wore more of a rogue look. She had a black trench coat that stopped at her knees with a red shirt underneath, dark pants and boots. She had her staff strapped to her back and her long hair was tied up so not to get tangled with her weapon.

"So. This is it, huh?" Whistled Varric. "Quite impressive, your family must have been very powerful back in the day, Hawke."

"Indeed.." She said dryly. "Let's go interrupt their dinner shall we?" She walked up to the house, swinging the door open, letting it slam against the wall. She lead her companions inside, stopping in the middle of the foyer. In front of her were stairs,probably leading to a rather large quantity of bedrooms, she guessed. At the top of the stairs stood a man in robes, talking to a couple me. That must be the magister.

"Oh dear, looks like we missed supper." Hawke said, crossing her arms,glancing at Varric. "It was probably such a grand dinner."

"I was looking forward to the wine." Varric chipped in, chuckling. The magister noticed them, looking down with a rather annoyed look.

"I do not recall inviting you into my home, nor do I know you." He said, "I would demand to know what your business is."

"Are you the magister?" Hawke asked, brushing off his questions.

"Yes. I am Danarius, Magister of Tevinter and part of the council." He answered, his annoyance growing. "My questions still stand."

"I am Kyra Hawke, rightful owner of this estate." She declared. "You have two options: Leave, or fight me." As she finished her sentence, a man who was standing in the shadows stepped forward, standing just behind Danarius. He was an elf with white hair, his armor looked rather spiky.

"I do believe the Viscount has given me rights to this property." Danarius said, slowly making his way down the stairs. the elf followed. Upon closer inspection, Hawke could see a large sword strapped to his back as well as some tattoos. Tattoos on elves was not a rare occurrence, but his seemed to glow in the light. "But, seeing how you insist and you came all this way…" Danarius motioned to the elf, who then drew his sword. "I'll enjoy watching you die."

"Wait just a moment, ser," Varric interjected, stepping forward and flashing his charming grin. "This young lady has challenged you to a fight. Here in Kirkwall this is called a duel and is to be fought one on one."

Danarius stopped, combing his fingers through his beard thoughtfully as he sized up Hawke. "Very well." He states after a moment. The elf put his sword away and stepped back. "Your companions can watch us from up there," he motioned toward the stairs where his two guests stood, observing. "That way no one will interfere."

Hawke nodded, and the three went and joined the men. The elf followed, standing back in the shadows. She drew her staff. It was a simple one with just a blue orb at the top, contrasting Danarius' flashy one. "So, to the death it is?" She asked sweetly. Just from the moments she had spent in this man's presence, she could tell how cruel and merciless he was.

"To the death." He agreed, a second later waving his staff and sending a fireball directly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey! I just wanted to apologize for the short chapters. I promise the next one will be longer. Also, please let me know what you think. This is my first fanfic, so if i make mistakes I'm sorry. Thank you for reading!)

Hawke barely managed to dodge to dodge danarius' fire. She didn't bother to see where it landed, instead she rushed at him. She used her staff's blade to slash at danarius. He blocked it easily with his own. "You must be a weak mage to resort to using your staff like this." Danarius taunted. Hawke snarled at him. He let out a blast of energy that sent Hawke flying in a nearby wall. She grunted at the impact, glaring at him. Swiftly, she got to her feet and threw a fire blast at him.

"Mages who rely solely on mage often find death sooner than those skilled in other forms of combat." She shot back at him. Danarius batted aside her spell like it was nothing. "The blade is enough for you!"

"That is what the weak say!" Danarius waved his staff, multiple ice shards shot forward. Hawke swung her staff, summoning a energy shield in front of her. The ice bounced off, clattering the the floor.

Hawke cried out, stumbling back. One shard had made it past her shield and had embedded itself in her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she removed the ice and tossed it aside. Could she really win this? No, if she doubted herself now then it was really over. They'd hardly begun too.

Hawke rushed Danarius, swinging her staff in a downward arc, intending to break his staff should he block it again. Instead, he smacked her staff to the side then slammed the bottom into her cheek. As she staggered away, she silently thanked the Maker his wasn't equipped with a blade like her's. She needed to end this quickly. She' would probably lose her life if this lasted too long. Hawke shot another blast of fire at the mage before. This time, she followed it, using it as a cover. As Danarius blocked the spell, she managed to land a blow to his arm. He cried out in rage as she stepped away from him. His arm was bleeding, his robes torn. He was shooting her a look of pure hatred and disgust.

"I tire of this." He snarled. Quickly, he fires a barrage of ice shards at her. Hawke blocked with a fire spell, melting the ice with a wall of flames.

"Hawke! Behind you!" She heard Varric yell. The flames died as he spoke. She quickly turned, not noticing Danarius' triumphant smirk. Pain shot through her abdomen. Before her was a shade, its claws stabbing into her flesh. Behind the walls of flames danarius had summoned a demon through blood magic. Her vision became blurry. She could feel her blood staining her clothes. Was this her loss? No. She had to keep fighting. The voices and cries of her companions brought her back into focus.

Hawke shoved her staff into the chest of the shade. It wailed as she pulled the staff upward, ripping her blade through the shade's shoulder. It fell back and Hawke dropped to her knees. Blood spilled onto the floor from her wounds.

"You're rather stubborn, aren't you?" Sneered Danarius. "Wouldn't it be easier to just surrender and die quickly? You're only causing yourself more pain, girl."

"You'd just like that wouldn't you..?" Hawke hissed through her teeth. Her shoulders shook as she forced herself to her feet and faced the Magister. "I'm not done with you bastard."

"Such mighty words from someone struggling to stand. I think I'll let my minion finish you off." He said. The shade behind her let out a groan. Quickly, Hawke slammed the end of her staff on the ground. Ice flew across the floor, rooting both the magister and shade. She lunged at Danarius, locking staves with him as he blocked her attack. He gave her an annoyed look. "You won't get anywhere with something like this."

"Care to bet on that?" Hawke growled. Before he could make to push her away or free his legs, She kicked his knee as hard as she could. A loud crack could barely be heard through danarius' cry of pain. He dropped his staff and fell to the floor. "Promise to leave this estate and i'll let you live." Hawke demanded. The magister spat at her.

"Very well." She said. "I'll finish this then. Hawke slammed the her blade into his back, driving it into his heart. She watched the light fade from his eyes as his body slumped to the ground and the shade disappeared in a puff of smoke. She looked up at her companions. Varric cheered as Danarius' guests pushed past her companions to flee the building.

"Well done Hawke!" Varric said as he made his way down the stairs. "Hawke?"

"I'm.. Fine…" Hawke said weakly. Her vision was fading and she felt light headed. Her legs gave out as she lost consciousness.

Fenris' P.O.V

He had watched his master fall, then his killer. She was still alive, but barely, she had lost a large amount of blood from the wound on her stomach. He was surprised she had be able to even finish the duel. He stayed in the shadows as he watched her companions rush to her side. The male human started using healing magic on her. Another mage. He thought with disgust. He noticed a few slaves lingered near him, unsure what to do.

The female mage had claimed this to be her family home and that she wanted it back. With his master's death this estate was now her's. Did she intend to keep the slaves? Even if she didn't, they were now her's to command. Fenris nodded at a slave, signaling that it was okay to help. The slave rushed downstairs and offered to lead them to a room that they could better tend to their fallen friend. The others prepared to dispose of the Magister's corpse and clean up the mess left by the duel. Fenris observed wordlessly, debating what to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

So, i know this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know i have chapter three in the works. Also, I wanted to ask if you guys were interested in more chapters for this story? I know its short so far. Chapter three is going to be longer, I promise. So please, let me know what you think. Either by commenting/reviewing this story or messaging directly. I'd really love to hear what you guys think.

Thank you. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: As promised, this chapter is longer than the first two. We're finally getting this story tuned for more Fenris! )

Ander's P.O.V

With Hawke in my arms, I rushed to a room an elf led me to. I laid Hawke down on the floor in front of a fire place, barking at the elf to get me medical supplies. Hawke's skin was pale and cold. With a flick of my wrist, the fireplace was ablaze, the logs crackling at the sudden heat. Varric had entered the room and was standing in front of the bed watching.

"She'll… Be okay, right?" He asked, worry evident in his tone. "She just.. Needs a quick rest and she'll be fine?"

"I'll try my damn hardest to make sure she is." I told him. "It'll take her a couple days to recover if she survives." The wound from the shade was the worst. I pulled out a small dagger and cut open the bottom part of her shirt, pushing it out of the way. There were four claw marks. The shade's attack had been low, causing the worst of the wound to be near her hip. Anders held back a relieved sigh. Even though it's unlikely it hit anything vital, she still was losing blood very quickly. Palms glowing, he started pouring magic into her would, urging the skin to close. _Come on Hawke_ , Anders thought, _don't die on me._

"Here are the supplies, Ser.." I look up as the elf set down a basket of bandages and rags. Another elf had brought a small basin of water, setting it beside the basket. I nodded my thanks and grabbed a rag. Dipping it in the water, I wash away some of the blood on Hawke's stomach so I can better see the wound. My magic had closed the skin slightly, and the blood had slowed slightly.

"Take a rag and press it against her shoulder, I need to the bleeding to stop." Anders instructed one of the elves, looking at them. It was a young female, wearing a plain tan dress, that stepped forward. She quickly knelt down, doing as he instructed as the other left the room silently. Anders tossed the bloody rag in the basin and began trying to heal her with more magic. If he could get the bleeding to stop, he could stitch it up and move onto the shoulder wound.

Anders wiped sweat of his brow, using his sleeve. He saw someone enter the room and looked up. It was that white haired elf that had been standing near him, watching the duel. The elf stayed in the doorway, silently observing. Anders grunted, but didn't say anything. The elf didn't seem to have come to pick a fight.

"How's she doing Blondie?" Varric asked, fretting. Anders wiped away more blood with a clean rag. The bleeding had slowed down enough.

"I think she'll be alright Varric. Her body is healing more easily than I thought." Anders found a stitching needle and thread in the basket. He silently thanked the elves for their preparedness as he began. Once the wounds were stitched up, he cleaned her stomach off one more time and bandaged it up. He motioned for the elf to move and took her place next to Hawke's shoulder. He peeled away the rag to find that this wound was hardly bleeding. He held his palms over the wound, magic seeping into her skin and closing it. This wound wasn't as bad as the other, and closed with just magic, leaving a red scar.

"Would you like me to get a change of clothes, ser?" Asked the female elf.

"Please." Anders said. He didn't want to put her on the bed all bloodied, but he didn't wish to leave her on the floor. The elf bowed and flittered off, quickly returning with a pile of clothes. I stood and motioned for Varric to follow me out of the room. I noticed the white haired elf remain. "I don't think you should stay in the room while she's changing.." I said to him. He turned, glaring slightly.

"I must stay near my Master as to protect them." He said, his voice low, almost threatening.

"Master?" I exclaimed, Varric echoed my surprise. "Your master is dead, she killed him."

"She said she claimed this estate, and was the prize of the duel. Her killing the former master won her the estate and everything in it, including the slaves." The elf explained, crossing his arms. I looked at Varric, who just shrugged and gave me a 'let Hawke deal with it' look. I sighed.

"Were she awake, she would never allow you to stay in the room while she changed. Should she find out you did, I'm sure she'd be very angry." I argued. "So, you should probably wait outside." The elf didn't reply, but my logic seemed to have gotten through. He moved to stand against the wall outside the door. He stood with his arms crossed against his chest and a rather annoyed expression.

"Come on Blondie, let's go see what Red's doing while Hawke's changing." The dwarf said. I followed him down to where Danarius' corpse had been, which had been cleaned. There was no longer any sign a duel had even taken place. Aveline stood among a couple elves who held piles of paperwork. Aveline looked up as we approached.

"Anders! How's Hawke doing? Is she alright?" Aveline asked quickly, handing the elves a couple pieces of a papers.

"She stable, and with plenty of rest should be fine." I explained.

"What's with all the papers?" Varric asked.

"I asked for all papers pertaining to the owner of the residence. I know Hawke owns this place now, but there's still paperwork and legalities to go through." Aveline explained. "There's no actual law about properties being passed through any sort of duel."

"I see…" Varric looked thoughtful. "It shouldn't be too hard to get everything approved."

"I'm going to go stay with Hawke.." Anders said. "You two can talk about this, but I want to be there when she wakes." He turned and went back to the room Hawke was in. The white haired elf was still by the door, unmoving. He glanced at Anders, but said nothing. With a sigh, Anders knocked on the door, entering when he heard a quiet 'come in' from the female elf.

"She did not wake, Ser, but I took care not to reopen her wounds." The elf said, bowing her head.

"Thank you." He said. Hawke was now on the bed, under the covers. He assumed the elf had called in another to help her move the unconscious woman.

"I shall clean up in front of the fireplace now, Ser." She reported, and swiftly left to get cleaning supplies. Anders looked around the room, finding a simple chair at a small desk in the corner. He pulled it up to the bed, sitting down. He reached over, feeling Hawe's wrist. Her pulse was steady, and he could tell by the rise and fall of her covers that she was breathing easily. He let out a sigh of relief. Now that she was out of danger, he could feel the toll of all the magic he used healing her. His body felt almost as if he had been fighting a horde of darkspawn, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Once the elf had cleaned up and left the room once more, he gave in,leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. A small nap wouldn't hurt.

Hawke's P.O.V

Hawke woke up to sunlight streaming into her face. She squinted against the brightness and sat up. A sharp pain in her stomach made her suck in a breath. That's right, I fought a Magister, she thought. She looked around, noticing she was in a bedroom. Looking down at herself, she found herself to be wearing a dark red silk robe.

"You're awake!" Hawke turned her gaze to the door, where Anders stood. He held a small basket that he brought over and put down at the foot of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"My stomach hurts." She admitted. "And I'm hungry. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Almost two days." He said. "That wound from the shade was rather nasty and didn't want to heal." Anders turned to look near the door. "Go tell the kitchen that she would like something to eat. Preferably soup, or something soft please."

"Who are you…?" Hawke began to say, her words dying away as she noticed the elf standing against the wall. She recognized him. He was at Danarius' side when she arrived to fight the magister. That day she hadn't really gotten to look at him though. His white hair contrasted with his tan skin. As he moved, she noticed tattoos on nearly every visibly area of skin. She looked at him, curious. How had he been standing there without her noticing? Hawke rubbed her eyes, trying to clear away the sleepiness. The elf stepped forward before sinking to his knees, kneeling before her bed.

"I am Fenris, Mistress. I am your humble slave." He said, looking at her with piercing green eyes.

"Slave?!" She exclaimed. "I don't have slaves!"

"When you won the duel, you won this estate and everything in it, including the slaves." He told her, his voice low and with little emotion. She looked at him, unsure of what to say. How could she own slaves? Not was it only morally wrong, it was also very illegal in Kirkwall to own them.

"Alright, Fenris, go fetch that soup for me. She's going to need a minute to collect her thoughts." Anders said, " I need to check her wounds anyway." Fenris gave Anders an unpleasant look, obviously not wanting to take orders from him, before leaving the room.

"Slaves? Anders what is going on?" Hawke repeated. "Why wouldn't they just.. I don't know, run away once their master was dead?"

"I don't think they have anywhere to go, Hawke. And they probably know nothing outside of slavery. How would they make themselves a living?" Anders pointed out. "Now lie down and let me check your wounds." She did as he asked, hoping she had something decent underneath her robe. To her relief her breasts were covered by binding she usually wore and she was wearing shorts. Anders began peeling off the old bandages and applying a salve. She peeked at her stomach, seeing she had stitches in four different places.

"I just wanted the estate for mother. I don't know what to do." She grumbled.

"Well, you'll need to figure something out." He said. "You'll have plenty of time to think about it while you're resting. There, at this rate you'll be better in a few more days." Anders put away the things he brought, setting the basket on the ground.

"Thank you Anders." Hawke gave him a smile, pulling her robe closed. "You're a real lifesaver." A knock on the door announced Fenris' arrival. He had a bowl in his hand, which he brought over. Hawke took it, thanking him. "Fenris, was it? Why are you and the others still here?" She asked him.

"We are slaves. Where else would we go?" He asked, stepping away from the bed.

"Anywhere? Aren't you free since the magister is dead?" Fenris just stared at her. "Fenris, I can not own slaves. It's illegal here and I often kill slavers, gladly." Hawke could have almost sworn she say the edge of his mouth twitch into a smirk at her last statement. It was so brief she questioned herself on what she saw.

"Come on Hawke, eat. You can worry about this later." Anders said. Hawke obliged by taking a couple bites, but didn't drop the subject.

"What if.. I hired them all as servants?" She said thoughtfully. "How many of you are there Fenris?"

"Five, including myself." He replied. "My previous master had not been here too long before you arrived. He only brought a few of us from his residence in Tevinter."

"That's not too many." Hawke mused. She looked at Anders. "If they are hired help then they can stay, yet still have freedom, right?"

"I suppose that can work, yes." Anders replied. "I don't think you and your mother alone can maintain the large a place."

"Perfect. Since I'm bedridden, I suppose I should do some paperwork, shouldn't I?" She said.

"Aveline has taken care of most of it for you already. I'll see what there's left for you to do and bring it. But you better finish your food." Anders said sternly. Hawke nodded and he left. She turned her attention to Fenris.

"Would that arrangement suit you?" She asked. "You would have time to do what you please as well as coin to spend on what you like."

"I am just a slave, Mistress." He said disapprovingly. "Though I'm sure the others would be happy with your proposal."

"You are no longer a slave, I do not own you." Hawke argued. "If you wish to remain here, you must accept some form of compensation…"

"As you wish, Mistress." He replied, though something told Hawke it wasn't going to be so simple. She let out a sigh and finished the soup so Anders wouldn't scold her. _Maker help me_ , she thought. The next couple days weren't going to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris P.O.V

Leaning against the wall, Fenris watched as Mistress Hawke went through piles of paperwork strewn across her bed. The healer had instructed her not to get out of bed, much to her displeasure. So she had documents sent to her that would speed up the process of reclaiming the estate. It had been a couple hours since she started and Fenris noticed that she was not one to sit still. She would shift and change how she was sitting, pushing paper around just for the sake of moving. He was almost amused by her restlessness. Fenris had been in charge of delivering papers to the guard captain, who was often speaking to the dwarf Mistress Hawke arrived with.

After observing his new Mistress, Fenris was unsure of what to think. When she spoke with her companions she was always smiling and making jokes. When she spoke to the other slaves, she spoke to them like they were people instead of slaves. He gave her few chances to engage in conversation with himself, preferring to watch her actions. Would she turn out like his former master? Was her kindness a facade to lull the slaves into a false sense of security before she showed her true colors at the first mistake made? She talked of freeing the slaves, offering them jobs as servants. Fenris was unsure if they could trust her words, and he wouldn't let himself hope they were true, so he kept watch.

Hawke P.O.V

Sighing, Hawke pushed aside the last document she had to sign. Anders had said this wasn't even half of the paperwork that needed looked at. Looking at the three stacks beside her, Hawke silently thanked Aveline for taking care of everything. Hawke stretched carefully, also thankful for the tonic Anders had given her to numb any pain from the wounds on her stomach. She had taken a moment to look at them during one of Fenris' trips to get more documents for her, to look at her stomach. She had peeled away the bandages and was amazedat how bad it was. Despite having been stitched up and Anders healing magic, it would still take a while to heal.

Hawke pursed her lips. She couldn't stand being in bed for so long. She felt trapped. Hawke had an idea. "Fenris?" She looked at the stoic elf, holding back a smile. "Would you take these papers to Aveline?" She asked, patting one of the piles. Wordlessly, he pushed away from the wall and moved towards the bed. Hawke watched him curiously. He was so guarded, his eyes giving nothing away as he collected the paper. How awful had the magister treated the elf to have made him so withdrawn?

Fenris left the room, closing the door behind him. Hawke waited a minute to make sure he wasn't going to turn around, before slipping out of bed. She cringed at the cold floor beneath her feet as she tried to keep her balance. Her body didn't like her standing, but she was generally numb and determined. She readjusted her robe, making sure she was covered enough. Hawke went to the door, opening it and peeking out into the hallway. Determining it empty, she snuck down to the foyer where she had fought Danarius. Hawke let out a sigh of relief when she saw that there was no sign of the fight even happening.

Hawke noticed a door near the stairs and went to it, opening it quietly. On the other side was a study. Hawke smiled and entered. A couple plush chairs were in front of a fireplace, a small table between the two. Hawke imagined it a nice place to read or have a couple drinks. Bookshelves lined the room and a small staircase led to even more. She immediately started looking through the books. Most of them were of little interest of her, even a bit morbid. Danarius had weird tastes in literature, Hawke thought. She went up to the second floor of the study, finding more interesting things. There was a table with a few bottles of wine, a couple glasses next to them. Hawke grinned and reached for a bottle.

Once Hawke had picked out a nice red wine and poured herself a glass, she resumed browsing the shelves. If she was to be stuck in bed, she may as well take a few books with her to keep herself entertained. She found a couple books that piqued her interest and placed them on the table. Taking a sip from her glass, she smiled. This is some good wine, she thought with glee. It was quite a step up from the watered downed stuff she'd drink at the Hanged Man. Hawke had never enjoyed ale or beer, but did find wine to her liking.

Continuing her search for literature, Hawke spotted a red and black velvet covered book on a top shelf. She reached for it, standing on the tip of her toes, trying not to irritate her wound. Her fingertips brushed the bottom of the book, but could not get a grip on it to pull it down. With a huff, she withdrew her hand, taking an annoyed drink from her glass.

"Mistress Hawke?" A voice called out. She looked down the stairs to see Fenris. "What are you doing out of bed?" Hawke studied his expression. It was no different than the usual one he showed her. He showed no signs of having run around looking for her. If he had been worried at all, there was no way she could tell. Hawke took another long drink before answering him.

"I was bored and wanted to look around a little. I found this study and decided to get some books to occupy myself." She explained. How long would it take her to break past his walls? When would he show her anything other than passiveness. Hawke knew it was only the second day she had been there, but it bothered her how withdrawn he was. If he was going to stay she wanted him to feel like he didn't have to act like a slave or as if he was still around his ex master. "Would you like to have a glass of wine with me?" She asked tentatively.

"I do not believe that would be appropriate." He said hesitantly. "You should be in bed. Your wounds are not fully healed." He came up the stairs towards her. Hawke didn't know if he intended to drag her back, but he simply stood before her. "You are also not dressed to be out of your room... " Hawke looked down at herself. She was still in her robe.

"It's not revealing anything." She huffed, turning her attention back to the books. "But alright, I will go back. First, I want to get one more book, but cannot reach it. Would you get me a chair to stand on please? Or a stool maybe." Hawke looked at Fenris when he didn't respond. He was simply looking at her. A slight look of confusion in his eyes. Before she could say anything, it was gone, but she herself was confused. "Fenris?"

"And if I refuse?" He suddenly asked, a small hint of defiance in his voice. Hawke was taken aback by his sudden boldness. Did he not believe her words about him no longer being a slave?

"Then I will fetch it myself." She stated softly. She looked around, seeing a stool in front of one of the book cases near the fireplace. Setting her glass down, she went and got it. She was careful picking it up, but it was quite light luckily. She plopped it down and stepped onto it. She could easily reach the top shelf now, so she picked out the book she wanted. She glanced at Fenris, whose expression she could not read. "I'm ready to return to my room now."

Hawke went to step off her perch, but her foot slipped and she found herself losing her balance. With a small cry she fell, the book flying from her hand. She heard Fenris call out to her as he moved to catch her. With a thud, she landed.. She pushed herself up a bit to see Fenris had caught her, but also lost his balance, as he now laid beneath her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His arms were around her waist, holding her against him. One of his legs were raised, resting between hers, causing her robe to ride up. She noticed her bottom was sticking up in the air. Hawke blushed, nodding. They were in quite the intimate position and yet Fenris' expression was still passive. His emerald eyes gave nothing away and his cheeks didn't turn even the slightest shade of pink. He released her and she tried to get off him in as dignified of manner as she could, straightening her robe when she was on her feet. To hide her embarrassment, Hawke quickly collected her books and righted the knocked over stool. When she glanced at Fenris, he was on his feet watching her, his expression unchanged.

"Um.. Sorry for falling on you…" She mumbled, not meeting his gaze. "And thank you.. For catching me. Varric always tells me I'm a clutz." Hawke let out a nervous chuckle, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You should be more careful. Need I constantly remind you that you are injured?" He scolded, surprising Hawke. The past day he hadn't said much, let alone scolded her for anything. She couldn't help but smile. "I don't believe your injury is something to smile about." Fenris frowned.

"It's not, it's not." Hawke insisted. "I'm just glad you can show some emotion even if it is chastising me." She turned to leave the study, motioning him to follow her. "Come on, I'm ready to go back now."

Fenris P.O.V

Fenris did follow her, almost without thinking, as if it were natural. His mind was spinning from having her so close to him. His arms around her. Letting out a small cough, he pushed away the thoughts. He had only known this woman for a few days now and he wasn't going to let a small amount of physical contact charm him. She was a mage, and even if she denied it; his new master. There was no room for such thoughts. He sat in his usual chair, arms crossed as he watched Hawke spread the books over her sheets. She gazed at them thoughtfully, as if she couldn't decide which one to pick up first. He watched her dark hair spill over her shoulder, remembering how it had tickled his cheek. How she smelled of paper and ink as she laid in his arms. Fenris let out another cough, using his hand to hide his warming cheeks.

"Are you alright Fenris? You're coughing quite a bit." hawke said, her green eyes now fixed on him. "If you're coming down with something, I'm sure Anders has something that could help."

"I am Fine. Do not mind me." He answered, lowering his gaze to the books before her.

"Do you like books?" She asked gently, picking up the one he was staring at.

"I am a slave. Slaves do not read." Fenris replied tersely. His cheeks now burned with shame after admitting it out loud. He watched her face flush, a hand flying to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! That was insensitive of me." Hawke stressed. "And you are not a slave, not anymore." She lowered her hand, running it over the cover of one of the books, almost lovingly caressing it. "We could very well teach you how to read, if you wanted. You are your own person and can decide to learn new things." Fenris frowned, not sure how to feel about her offer.

"Would you be teaching me?" He dared ask, avoiding the last statement of hers. He was still unsure of what to make of it. Were her words true? Or just a cruel joke? Her words brought his thoughts back from the ever darkening thoughts.

"I can, yes. It would make sense if I offer for you to learn to read, that I'm the one who teaches you. I suppose Varric could teach you as well, but I worry about what he might make you read." Hawke smiled as she spoke, a small laugh escaping her lips at the image. "I wouldn't want him to ruin your innocence with such crude stories."

"My 'innocence'?" He inquired. He never thought of himself as innocent, not even close. After a moment he realized she was teasing him. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she waited for a better answer. "I… Would not be opposed to such a thing. Learning, that is." he added when she giggled.

"Perfect. This will make the whole 'staying in bed' thing much more tolerable. We both win." Hawke pulled some papers and pen from her nightstand, motioning Fenris over. He stood and put his chair closer to her bed, leaning forward to see what she was already scribbling. Once done, she put the paper in front of him and scooted closer so she could look at it as well. "We can start with the alphabet for tonight." She said, smiling encouragingly at him. Fenris nodded and she dove into explaining each one, having him copy them down on his own piece of paper. They stayed up late into the night practising letters, til Hawke could no longer keep her eyes open. Fenris cleared away all the books and papers and excused himself for the night. He had enjoyed himself, which surprised him. He didn't trust her yet, but maybe she wasn't so awful.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed, filled with Hawke reading or teaching Fenris how to read and write. As well as occasionally sneaking out of her room to stretch her legs. Anders came by daily to pour some more magic into her wounds, and finally, she was able to get out of bed. There were only pink lines where the gashes had been. They'd leave a scar despite the healing magic, but Hawke had merely grinned when she was told they wouldn't be going away.

"Another to add to the collection," she had commented casually. Anders had frowned at her words. Fenris glanced at her, but didn't comment. He wondered if she was usually reckless in battle. He had spent his time in her room, watching over her and bringing her meals. Sometimes, she would read aloud. He enjoyed watching her expressions change with the story. Her eyes would light up with excitement in fight scenes and her cheeks would redden when she came across a romantic bit, especially one not too innocent. He had felt her kindness in the hours they stayed awake as she instructed him as he attempted to scribble letters on parchment or sounding out words which made his tongue feel clumsy. He was still unsure of Hawke, but he would catch himself thinking that she was different from the magisters.

One afternoon when Fenris had found Hawke after she snuck out of her room, he had found her in the kitchen. She was talking to the three other slaves in the estate. He decided to listen before bringing her back. She was reassuring the slaves that they were no longer slaves and could remain here. That they would be paid and treated well. She gave them the choice to leave, but they all vowed to stay. There were tears in their eyes as they thanked Hawke, touched by her kindness.

Hawke's mother finally moved in not long after the fight with Danarius. She took the situation in stride, handling the new slaves gently and fussing over Hawke. Paperwork that Hawke was unable to complete, she completed for her. The estate was cleaned up in no time, all of Danarius' crude and grotesque furniture and paintings done away with and replaced. Fenris had observed the changes when he wasn't watching over Hawke. Her mother was certainly a woman of noble birth, yet wasn't tainted by the power and money as others were in the city. Hawke's mother had approved of Hawke's offer to the slaves and they had offered him to stay as well. Hawke stated she didn't need a bodyguard, but could still use him on random tasks she assured she would come across now that she was better. Fenris had agreed He decided for now that it wouldn't hurt to stay. To make sure that she was indeed unlike his former master. At least that's what he told himself.

Hawke p.o.v.

The day finally came where Anders okayed her to leave her bed, and she was more than excited to run around the estate and explore. Slipping on a simple short sleeved tunic and some pants, she gleefully left her room. Fenris was standing next to the door waiting for her. She flashed him a smile and started down the hallway. Fenris silently followed as she went room to room, investigating them and figuring out their purposes. Aside from bedrooms there was ,of course, the study. As well as the kitchen, the servants quarters, a room with a piano, bathrooms, and a wine cellar in the basement. Hawke had made a mental note to spruce up the servants quarters soon, and was excited when she saw the piano. She stood in front of it, fingers brushing against the ivory keys. Back in Lothering she had taken lessons from one of the sisters in the chantry. The sister would play during services and one day when Hawke had been passing by, the sound had enchanted her. She had insisted on learning the instrument, though her parents had been hesitant. She promised herself to come back and try playing later in the evening. For now, she had other plans.

"I want to go to the Hanged Man." She announced after she had satisfied her urge to explore. She went back to her room to pull on her boots and grab her coat.

"I shall accompany you." Fenris offered. "You just recovered, it wouldn't be wise to be alone in case something happens."

"I suppose it'd be a good chance for you to meet everyone." Hawke decides while strapping a dagger to her hip, just barely hidden by her coat. "Also, you could use getting out of the house as much as I could." Fenris simply nodded and followed her out. She gave her mother a quick goodbye and now they were making their way through lowtown. It was in the evening so the streets were quiet and they quickly arrived at the tavern. Luckily the Hanged Man wasn't as packed as she thought it would be. Isabela was as the bar and quickly noticed Hawke.

"Well, well looks who's all better." Isabela hummed as Hawke stood next to her. "Ready for some fun sweetling?"

"A round of cards does sound nice, yes." Hawke said, ignoring her obvious meaning. Isabela pouted til her gaze found Fenris.

"Ah, this must be the new lad Varric said was warming your bed." Isabela moved to circle Fenris thoughtfully. His body stiffened as she brushed her fingers against his arm.

"Bella, I don't know what stories Varric has been telling, but don't be getting any ideas. He simply works for me." Hawke warned.

"Oh fine. We're just about to start a round of wicked grace. Better hurry." Isabela laughed as she walked off, drink in hand.

"Sorry about that. That was Isabela, she's not the most subtle person." Hawke sighed as she ordered a couple drinks.

"I've noticed." Fenris took one of the drinks from Hawke. His nose scrunched up at the taste.

"You get use to it." Hawke chuckled.

"To which one? The pirate or the ale?"

"Both." She gave him a sheepish grin as they entered Varric's room.

"Look who's here!" Varric raised his mug as the others greeted her loudly. Isabela was seated, shuffling the cards suspiciously. Merrill was seated next to her and Anders sat on the opposite side. Hawke took a seat by Anders and motioned for Fenris to sit as well. He simply sat by her. "and you brought broody! Wonderful, he can join our little band of misfits."

"I do not brood." Fenris interjected, looking almost offended.

"Of course you do." Varric scoffed.

"Anyway." Hawke coughed. " Fenris, this is Merrill, you know Varric and Anders. You just met Bella. Everyone this is Fenris. He will be working for me, helping us on our odd jobs." She gestured towards everyone as she named them off. Fenris gave a small nod in response.

"Tt's nice to meet you. Varric has told us all about you." Merrill smiled. "It's it true that you warm Hawke's bed for her? Do you use fire magic?" Fenris nearly choked on his drink, coughing as he shot her a glare. Isabela started laughing along with Varric.

"Fenris isn't a mage Merrill. Don't let Varric taint your mind with such inappropriate thoughts." Hawke said while hiding a smile behind her hand. "On a different topic… Where's Aveline tonight?"

"Oh you know, working as usual. She said something about one of the guards getting sick so she decided to cover their patrol." Varric explained.

"She's always covering someone's patrol." Complained Hawke.

"Are we gonna play or not?" Isabela sighed dramatically. "How can I win your coin if we don't play?"

"Alright Bella, let Anders or Merrill shuffle the cards and we can start." Hawke looked at Fenris. His mug was empty and he was simply observing the conversation. Maybe a round of wicked grace will get him more talkative, Hawke thought. It took a while for him to open up a her as little as he had, but she hoped he would feel comfortable in her group of friends sooner rather than later. She was pulled from her thoughts as cards were pushed into her hands. She downed the last of her drink. Let's win some gold tonight, she smiled to herself.

Fenris p.o.v.

He watched as Hawke bantered with everyone. She laughed and smiled in a way he wasn't fully familiar with. She was comfortable around these people. Unrestrained. He was almost jealous with how she didn't have to choose every word carefully here. Unlike around him. He was partially to blame since he was quite reserved. Isabela's cheering brought his focus back to the game. She was pulling the pile of coin towards her gleefully. Again. He was pretty sure she was cheating and that everyone else was of aware of it. Yet they merely scolded her half heartedly and continued on. Hawke had consumed four drinks by now. Her cheeks had a pink hue to them from the alcohol. She giggled as Varric and Isabela talked about the dawrf's chest hair. Fenris had stopped after his first drink,not wanting to chance being unable to fight should something happen on the walk back to the estate. Anders had excused himself the previous round and headed back to his clinic.

"Alright. You've taken enough of my money for a night Bella." Hawke announced, her words weren't quite slurred though weren't crystal clear either.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we were celebrating your recovery." Varric tossed his cards on the table. Merrill started collecting the cards and stacking them neatly.

"It's getting pretty late and poor Merrill looks like she's going to fall asleep!" Hawke giggled as Merrill yawned.

"She could share my bed." Isabela offered with a wink.

"Don't go corrupting Daisy too much. There's not enough innocence in this world." Varric chided playfully. "Come on Daisy, I'll walk you home."

"Oh thank you! I believe I used the last of my string earlier." She recalled, sighing sadly.

Fenris Stood as Hawke did. She swayed a bit, but was otherwise steady. She gave everyone a hug, wishing them goodnight.

"Glad you could join us broody. Make sure you come again." Varric said. Merrill nodded in agreement and Isabela gave him a wink.

"I shall try." He said. Hawke was wandering out the door so he gave them a nod before following. They walked through the streets. Hawke rambled on about everyone, giving random bit of information. He could tell she hoped that he would like them. Time would tell how well he would take to them. Varric wasn't too bad. Isabela seemed like she could get annoying, as well as lead Hawke into trouble. He was wary of Anders and Merrill. In Hawke's quick explanation of everyone he found that she was a blood mage. He wanted to say something about keeping a blood mage as company, but decided against it while she was intoxicated. They got back to the estate safely. Hawke made it to her room and simple tossed her weapons aside before flopping on the bed. She made no move to unclothe further. Fenris simply got one of the female servants to help change her and get her under the covers as he waited outside. He checked on Hawke before going to bed himself in the room next to hers'.

In the morning, Fenris went next door and woke up Hawke. He handed her a glass of water he brought. She thanked groggily as she gulped it down. When he asked if she was hung over all he got was a nod. Suddenly, her door flew open to reveal her mother. In her hands she clutched a piece of paper. Her expression excited.

"You've been invited to a noble's party tomorrow night!" Leandra exclaimed enthusiastically. Hawke only groaned, falling back onto the bed and throwing a pillow over her head. I suppose she doesn't enjoy parties, Fenris thought amusedly.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's tight enough, Alys." Hawke peeked over her shoulder at the servant who was tightening her corset. She was in her room not long before the party. She had argued and pleaded against going. Her mother stubbornly refused, insisting that it would be Hawke's debut into 'high society' as her mother called it. Hawke listened to her mom go on about her time in Kirkwall when she was young. She had attended parties herself, and had enjoyed them immensely. Hawke, however, wasn't so convinced about how fun it could possible be. After an hour or so of trying to get out of it, she resigned herself to her fate. Her mother's face lit up when she begrudgingly agreed to go. Hawke had thought the arguing was over, but she was wrong. Not even minutes after her mother finally left her alone, was Fenris in front of her. He insisted he go with her. Now, as she was getting dressed, he again was trying to convince her.

Hawke sighed from behind a folding screen."Fenris, I don't need a bodyguard. It's just a party. Alys stepped away from her, motioning to the full length mirror. Hawke looked at herself, a bit surprised at how nice she looked. Her gown was a deep red with black trimming. A corset accented her curves. Black gloves rose up her arms, stopping past her elbows.

"I know what nobles are like Mistress Hawke, it is not safe to go alone. You will not have any weapons on you. Especially not your staff." Fenris argued. Hawke sighed. He did have a point about the weapons. She knew she didn't exactly have the best luck. Trouble seemed to find her almost anywhere. _For just one night, can't I not have to worry about someone trying to kill me or someone in my vicinity?_ Hawke thought bitterly. Alys starting pulling at her hair gently, putting her black locks into a loose bun, weaving a red ribbon through it.

"You are amazing Alys." Hawke smiled when she had finished. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Of course Mistress Hawke. I hope you have a lovely time." She said, bowing slightly. Hawke's smile fell a bit as Alys left the room. She still was unable to get everyone to not refer to as mistress. It made her uncomfortable. But, it hasn't been long since Danarius was killed. _Maybe in time, they'll be more comfortable with calling me something less formal._

"Hawke?" Fenris called after a moment of her being lost in thought. "Ignoring me will not make me let you go alone."

"You'll be bored to death if you go. It's just lazy rich people gossiping and gorging themselves." Hawke huffed as she stepped out from behind the screen, arms folded across her chest. Fenris was standing in the middle of the room, mirroring her pose. When he saw her his eyes widened slightly. Hawke could feel herself blushing a bit. "I know, dresses don't suit me..." She mumbled awkwardly.

"No. You look.. Nice." Fenris coughed, into his hand averting his gaze. Hawke smiled a bit.

"Well. I have a very good reason as to why you can't accompany me to the party." She declared as she swept past Fenris and sat on her bed.

"And what would that be?" Fenris challenged, turning to look at her.

"You can't go without a noble outfit. Even the bodyguards will be dressed extravagantly." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Your armor looks good on you, but isn't exactly party attire."

"Varric and Isabella picked out an outfit for me today." Fenris countered as he coughed again. This time Hawke noticed the tips of his ears were pink. She giggled quietly. Also the image of Varric and Isabella pulling him around Hightown for clothes was amusing. She was almost sad she missed it.

"That must have been awful. I've gone shopping with Isabella before. She has to try on every hat before we can move on to a different shop." Hawke put a hand to her forehead dramatically. "I almost didn't make it out alive." Fenris surprised Hawke when he chuckled quietly. It was a nice sound. Certainly the first time she heard it. Hawke decided she wanted to hear it again and vowed to make more jokes in the future, no matter how terrible.

"I should go change. It is almost time to leave." Fenis pointed out, already heading to the door.

She harrumphed as he closed the door behind him. She wasn't opposed to his company. That wasn't the reason she didn't want him to go. The letter had mentioned that the host's had a few guests in town. From Tevinter. She sighed. Hawke didn't think Fenris couldn't control himself around people from Tevinter. She felt it would bring up bad memories, especially if it was someone who knew him. _The chances of that happening are small_ , she tried to convince herself. She stood and left her room, deciding not to dwell on everything that could go wrong. The list was endless.

Leandra turned away from the fireplace to look at Hawke as she came down the stairs. "About time. It's almost time for the party to start." She huffed. "Doesn't she look lovely? Much better than all that armor you wear." Leandra glanced at Bodhan, who stood nearby.

"Lovely indeed, Serah." Bodhan confirmed.

"Thank you. But I couldn't possibly fight in dresses. How would I dodge a great sword in heels?" Hawke mused jokingly. Her mother gave her a displeased look. Footsteps caught her attention, causing Hawke to look towards the stairs. Fenris was making his way down. He wore an emerald green tunic with black pants. He was even wearing boots, she noticed. He looked uncomfortable, though his walking didn't seem too affected. "You look nice Fenris, very handsome."

"I am not used to wearing such fine clothes." He grumbled. Hawke simply chuckled.

Leandra shooed them through the door. "Alright you two, go on. Have fun." Hawke sighed and let herself be pushed along. Fenris looked amused, but said nothing as they walked through Hightown. They found the correct estate rather easily. There were many people outside, with lights and decorations everywhere. Hawke looked around curiously. She's seen noble parties before. From outside at least. It was never this over the top. After giving her name to one of the people at the door, they were let through and guided to a what appeared to be a ball room. There were tables set up on the outskirts of the room as well as a spot for a band to play. Stairs encircled the door they came through. Probably where their host would appear, Hawke guessed. She knew how nobles loved to make an entrance. Music was already flowing through the room and people were dancing. Hawke took in the white and gold interior of the estate. It was so bright. Red table cloths covered the tables, giving a contrast to the room. Hawke spotted a buffet table against one of the walls. On it was a fancy pyramid of wine glasses.

"Shall we get something to drink?" Hawke asked, looking at Fenris. He insisted on coming, but she could tell he was tense. "Start the evening off with something we can enjoy." Fenris nodded and they made their way through the crowd. When they reached their destination and acquired their wine, they just sipped as they watched the people around them. "This is absolutely awful and we haven't even been here for five minutes." She huffed.

"We could leave." Fenris offered, a small smile playing at his lips.

"And get scolded by mother? Not likely. She'd be so cross that we didn't stay long enough to even greet our host." Hawke grumbled. "No, we may as well make the best of our time stuck here." She could easily just leave and go to the Hanged Man and mother would be none the wiser. No, if there was someone from Tevinter in the city she wanted to make sure they weren't someone who would harm her friends for any reason. She was determined to stay at least long enough to figure out their identity.

"Very well." Fenris relented. "And what would you like to do?" Hawke looked around. There were few choices. Dancing, eating, drink or conversing with the nobles. The last option sounded the most boring. But dancing required a partner.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "Would you… Like to dance maybe?" Fenris looked surprised, but agreed after a short pause. They walked into the middle of the room, where others were dancing. Hawke slipped her hand into his and rested the other on his shoulder. He hesitantly put his hand on her waist. He looked at her, almost as if waiting for her to change her mind or say something. "If you don't want to…" She started, pulling away a little. His grip on her hand tightened slightly, making her pause. He gently pulled her back and stepped forward, leading her into a simple waltz.

The music was soft, a melody of strings and flutes surrounded them. Hawke was surprised at the grace in which they danced. She herself was a clutz and only learned the basic steps. She didn't think to ask Fenris if he even knew how to dance. But, they seemed to be able to match each other quite well. Hawke found herself smiling up at Fenris, who chuckled softly. "Are you having fun?" He asked. She nodded in response.

"You're a wonderful dance partner." Hawke grinned, causing him to glance away briefly. She was starting to think that he did that when embarrassed. "I don't think I've danced with anyone as good as you." She could see the tips of his ears reddening. _Yup, definitely embarrassed._

"I'm not that good at dancing, I simply have a good partner." He replied quietly, looking back at her. He lowered his head slightly to peek at her through his eyelashes. _Oh my heart. He has puppy dog eyes._ She gasped mentally. She wasn't sure if one glass of wine had made him less tense and reserved, or if he was warming up to her, but she was glad to see him less guarded. As they continued dancing Hawke became aware of how close they were. His hands were warm, even through the fabric of her glove and dress. Her hand seemed small in his. This was her first time being close or even touching Fenris. She was starting to feel self conscious, a blush slowly forming on her cheeks. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice lower than usual as he looked at her, his expression unreadable. Hawke gulped and nodded, not sure if she could get away with blaming her red face on the wine. The song came to an end before she could make her excuse. Hawke stepped away, slipping out of his hands and they gave each other a small bow. She noticed his ears were red again. Though, she wasn't sure why.

The moment the music ended the ballroom went still and all eyes turned to the top of the stairs. A man who she guessed was the host stood there. He wore a simple red and white outfit. He had his blonde hair tied back, though a few strands fell in his face. Blue eyes stared down at them, almost as if looking for something. "Welcome!" He said. "Thank you all for joining me in my home to celebrate one of my close friend's visit. She traveled a long way to get here, so let's give her a big applause and welcome!"

A woman appeared by his side, materializing out of nowhere it seemed. She wore expensive looking purple robes. Definitely Tevinter attire. She had brown hair and blue eyes. The room filled with the sound of applause as she waved. Despite the noise, Hawke heard a growl and a curse in Tevine next to her, making her jump. Fenris was glaring up at the woman, his markings glowing.

"Fenris? What's wrong?" Hawke asked, putting an arm on his shoulder. He jerked away, turning his glare onto her. He paused, almost looking apologetic for a second.

"Thank you everyone!" A voice rang out over the clapping. "I'm so happy to be here and look forward to a fun evening." At the sound of the woman's voice, Fenris turned back to the stairs. His eyes were filled with hate, leading Hawke to assume it was someone he knew. And didn't care for.

Hawke grabbed his wrist, noticing his hand were balled up into fists. "Come on Fenris. Let's get out of here." She tugged him towards her and the exit. He tore his wrist away and pulled a knife out of seemingly thin air. "Fenris!" Hawke cried. "Whatever it is you're thinking of doing, this is not the time or place!" She told him urgently. The woman was now making her way down the stairs with the host. Their eyes met. The woman's smile was cruel when her gaze landed on Fenris and Hawke decided it was time to leave. Now. She grabbed Fenris's wrist again, yanking him this time to get his attention. "We're leaving." She tried leading him away once more. This time he let her, apparently deciding that this was indeed not the time to start something. Once they were outside he pulled away from her and stormed off. Hawke silently followed. He stopped in an empty alleyway, his markings lighting up the walls. "Who was that?" Hawke asked quietly as she watched him pace angrily.

" _Hadriana."_ He spat. He suddenly turned to Hawke. "Did you know that she would be there?" He demanded, getting in her face. She resisted the urge to step away and simply shook her head. He stared at her, searching her face before turning away.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"No! I am _not_ okay!" He growled. "That bitch was Danarius' apprentice. She loved to torment me, deny me basic necessities just for her amusement. Ridiculed me. And now she's _here_. Another reminder I'm nothing but a _slave."_

"You're not a slave!" Hawke argued. She knew it was a bad idea to take him. This was exactly what she was afraid of happening.

"Am I not, really?" He shot back, his expression far from friendly. "I am in your house, serving you and yours. I do as you tell me to. Is that not a slave?"

"No one in that house is a slave Fenris. I am paying everyone, including you! You are free to leave at any time. You can live somewhere else and you can work wherever you want! But _you_ chose to stay!" Hawke hissed. She knew he was just lashing out. But how dare he accuse her of making him her slave? She wanted nothing more than for him to feel like a free man and it was already backfiring.

"If that is true then maybe I should leave." He stated coldly. Hawke stared for a moment, caught off guard.

"Very well. Do as you wish." She sighed, shoulders drooping as she looked at the ground. "At least come back to the house and grab your things and your pay before you go…" Without another word he walked past her and she followed behind him as they made their way home. Leandra was waiting downstairs for them, cheerily asking how it went. Neither responded as they went upstairs to their own rooms. Hawke grabbed a bag of coin that was to be for Fenris. She added a bit extra before going out into the hallway to wait for him. A few moments later he left his room with a bag and his sword on his back. She held out the pouch of coin. He took it and walked past her. When she heard the front door close she sighed and went back to her room. She pulled off her gloves and yanked the ribbon from her hair. _Good job. You screwed everything up. Again. Can't even go one night without pissing someone off._ She berated herself as she shed her dress and put on pajamas. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes. _Is he going to go to the Hanged Man?_

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts, making her sit up. "Is everything okay?" Her mother asked, standing in the doorway. "Fenris seemed upset when he left. Is he coming back?"

"I don't know mother. I think he needs somewhere to call his own for a while." Hawke said sadly.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be okay. Did you have fun at the party?" Leandra asked. "Were there many people? Did you make friends?"

"It was fine. There were tons of people. Everyone was more concerned with shoving their faces full of food than talking, not that I tried." Hawke rolled her eyes. She loved her mother, but the party isn't really that important right now. "I'm tired. I'm just going to sleep…" Leandra sighed and nodded before closing the door, leaving Hawke alone with her thoughts. _See if I ever go to a party again..._


End file.
